1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device, a printing system, and a printing method.
2. Related Art
Systems that print receipts using a printer connected to a control (host) device such as a computer are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-187078, and JP-A-2012-123597. The system disclosed in JP-A-2012-123597 has a printer that prints receipts and a printer that prints coupons, and prints receipts and coupons using plural printers. Systems enabling replacing a printer with another printer in a system that prints by sending data to a printer from a computer or other host device are also known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2012-096503.
However, in order to print using plural printers as described in JP-A-2012-123597 in a system that controls a single printer as described in JP-A-2009-187078, the configuration must be changed by adding another printer, for example. This also requires changing the configuration of the control device to match the changed printing configuration. For example, a device driver program for controlling the added printer must be installed to the control-side computer. Modifying both the hardware and software configuration of the control device and target device has therefore been required in order to change the configuration of a system with a printer by adding a different printer or replacing an existing printer. The control device must also be able to detect the operating status of each printer, and control error detection and determining what printout was not produced when an error occurs.
Because the configuration of the control device must be changed according to the new printer configuration when the printer configuration is changed, there is a need to enable changing the printer configuration more easily.